The Diaries of Mindi Fursoul
by Collyer-san
Summary: This is the start of a Collaborative project I'd like to start in the 'Fursoul: Collaborative Project' Forums. She will eventually head through multiple universes based within Pre-existing places. I.E Manga, anime, video games, Etc. Rating may Change.
1. Chapter 1

This story is for a Collaborative project I'd like to start on this site. For more information please visit the 'Fursoul: Collaborative project.' forum, within the general section. I would place a link, but to my knowledge, do not allow links within the story.

* * *

_After the Ordeal with the Necromancer in the tombs, myself and Dais returned to the Town of Tesem. Word had sprung up around the lands that portals had sprung up, and disappeared just as quickly, though no-one knew where they led, or where they even came from. These rumours were getting a little out of hand, and they reminded me of the Portal the necromancer origionally Fled through, so I felt the need to take a look into it. Bad Mistake._

_ - The Diaries of Mindi Fursoul_

The stories of portal opening up around Tesem had reached a new high recently. People had begun to speak of the end of the world, of the destruction of our continent. It was all very depressing.

Mindi Fursoul was sitting in a bar, conversing with a green robed human. Her hood was down, and her short grey hair was matted with dirt, and cobwebs. Her recent foray into the local tombs almost cost the two their lives. Her tail twitched irritably.

"Dias, why are people so easy to speak of the end of the world?" Mindi asked.

"People always speak of things that frighten them." Dais replied, a light tone in his voice, "It seems to lessen the fear of it."

"Well, I'm getting sick of it." Mindi said, obviously annoyed "I'm gonna look into it." Dais turned quickly as Mindi made her way towards the inn doors.

Walking outside, she heard a group of people talking about the portals.

"Excuse me?" She said, questioningly, "but where has the latest portal appeared?"

"Just out of town, miss." The man said, fear in his voice.

"Thanks much." Mindi said, beginning to follow the man's pointing finger.

"Mindi!" Dias said, running out of the inn, "You can't be serious."

"Of course I am, Dias." Mindi said calmly, "What do you expect of me?"

Mindi continued to walk out of town, seeing strange clouds in the distance, assuming those to be a portent of the portal. Outside of town, she made her way directly towards the portal. A strange green oval outline, about the size of a person, Was floating a few inches above the ground. Within the oval, was nothingness. That isn't to say there was blackness, but simply a void. Mindi moved up to it, and peered inside. All of a sudden, she was pulled forward, by an unknown force. She tumbled straight into the portal. She heard Dais cry out her name, and the portal closed behind her.

"_Mindi._" A light voice echoed out of the darkness, "_Mindi, why did you go into the portal?_"

Mindi thought of this for a moment. She could see nothing around her, but she could see herself, her hands in front of her face. "Who are you?" She said, as she floated in nothingness.

"_Me?_" the voice said, "_oh, you can just call me the Games Master._"

"Do you have any idea how cheesy that sounds?" Mindi asked unconvinced.

"_Well, little missy._" The voice retorted, "_I don't really get the chance to speak to people very often. Up until that strange mage person forced his way in here._"

"The Necromancer!" Mindi exclaimed, "Where did he go! Take me to him!" she was almost shouting into the darkness now.

"_Now now, no need to get angry._" The voice said, "_I don't actually know where he went. I have no way of tracking him._" The voice paused for a couple of seconds, "_Although, you could follow him. Yes, sounds like a fun game._" The voice said triumphantly.

"What?" Mindi started to get a little worried.

"_You need to find him. I'll give you something to bring you back to where you came from, but it will only work once you've found him._" The games master said excitedly. "_Oh, and before you go, you should know that when you enter a new world, sometimes you may gain an item or ability that will aid you in that world._ _My treat._" A new portal opened on Mindi's left, "_Have fun, my little gamer._"

Mindi was pulled through the portal, unaware of where she would land. "Well this isn't good." she thought as she entered the portal.


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1: The Castle

The castle loomed above her, the portal having placed her just outside of its main gate. The rain had soaked her to the bone, almost as soon as she had stepped in to it. She swiftly grabbed her cloak form her pack, and swung it around herself. "Hate the rain." She muttered. Making sure her pack was secure, Mindi made her way towards the castle. Taking another look as she walked the path, she noticed many lit windows, scattered about the castle.

"No sunlight." She thought as she moved on, occasionally slipping on the muddy ground beneath her feet. "Oh, I hope someone's in."

A few minutes later, Mindi reached the great door to the castle. As she reached up to knock on the door, a large crash of thunder rolled out above her head, and the doors swung open of their own accord. Mindi slowly made her way into the brightly lit room. There were hundreds of candles mounted on the walls, and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Two large staircases ran up the walls on Mindi's left and right, connecting with one another at the top.

"Hello!" she called out, "Is there anyone here." Mindi cautiously made her way towards the centre of the room. Noticing a small table, a vase of dried flowers upon it, she went to that instead. Placing the vase gently on the floor, she placed her pack on the table and began to rummage through it. She found only two new items. Mindi pulled two stones out of her bag. They were both about the size of her palm, one was white, with a small symbol carved into it and painted blue, the other, also white, but with a green symbol carved onto it. A small note was attached.

_Mindi, these stone will aid in you in your travels. The stone with the blue symbol will take you home after you have found the Necromancer. The stone with the green symbol will open a new portal, though it will take some time to activate. _

_Happy Gaming!_

**GM**

"Showy moron." She said as she placed the stones back into the pack, before removing her cloak and placing that inside as well. Making her way back towards the centre of the room, she noticed, on the wall between the two staircases, a large portrait. It depicted a man, looking just above his thirties. He wore very stately clothing, and had long black hair, as well as a small beard and moustache.

"Who goes there?" a deep voice shouted from behind her.

Turning slowly, she could see a young man in front of her, long silver hair flowing over his shoulders. "Friend, I think."

"Demon!" the man shouted. Unfurling a long leather whip, he shot it forward. Mindi got her arm up, just in time for the whip to wrap around it. She grabbed on to the weapon with both hands, holding it in place.

"Just what are you doing?" she shouted out.


End file.
